


【警探組】覓蜜

by Falcon_lion



Series: 祕蜜 [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcon_lion/pseuds/Falcon_lion
Summary: ＊警探組　：人類！漢克ｘ人類！康納＊秘蜜系列:   秘蜜 、那夜  (順序無差))>祕密 > 蜜蜜＞秘秘＞覓蜜＊PWP注意＊私設：康納：大學生，在學校跟柯爾是好朋友漢克：底特律警局副隊長，兒子柯爾RK800-60 (馬修)、RK900 (莫里斯)--------------------------------------------------





	【警探組】覓蜜

他記得他的皮膚白皙滑膩，可以很容易在上頭留下痕跡，甚至在某次不小心抓傷他的手，那傷口也很久才會消失，甚至在上頭會留下淡淡的痕跡。

那場比賽他們輸了，即使他們的身高以及技巧佔有優勢，但仍舊輸了。  
輸給他們的經驗以及小手段，不甘心以及憤怒幾乎充斥了這個過於年輕的精神及滿腔的衝動。

他並不知道自己當時的表情是多麼不甘，或是兇狠，但他感覺自己捏緊的手都快要抽筋。  
他必須花很多的精神壓抑著自己的憤怒以及有些奪眶而出的不甘。

 

「這場比賽很精彩，別露出這麼恐怖的表情。」

 

一條乾淨帶著某種洗衣精香氣的毛巾披到他的頭上，柯爾微微愣住，他透著毛巾的縫隙中看到一張漂亮的臉，薄薄的嘴角勾著漂亮的弧度，那讓人不禁感到溫暖。

 

他本來應該看的習慣了，畢竟他們隊上有一張一摸一樣的臉，雖然氣質完全不一樣。  
他從來只覺得那傢伙長得好看，但並不覺得漂亮，這是第一次柯爾覺得一個男人可以被稱為漂亮，雖然他們有著一樣的面龐。

一張清秀的面龐打理的乾乾淨淨，那雙眼睛像是他老爸放在櫃子中上好的威士忌顏色，在明亮的燈光下閃著漂亮的光芒，甚至隱隱帶著一種無辜感，一絲不苟的棕髮梳的整齊整理再腦後，穿著學校裡的衣服整潔的沒有多少皺褶，甚至領帶都打的異常漂亮，規規矩矩的系在頸脖處，拿著水瓶的手指指節分明，皮膚白滑似乎還透著光。

 

「還是輸了，這種話只是對輸者的安慰罷了。」他接過了他手上的水瓶，大口的灌入自己莫名燒灼的喉嚨，頓時覺得自己舒暢許多，那堵在胸口的憤怒也散了大半，莫名的。

或許是他轉移了自己的現在的注意目標。

 

「話不能這麼說。」他坐到了他的身邊，柯爾這時才發現他身邊的隊友似乎因為他的憤怒情緒而不敢靠近，而坐在一旁的少年身上傳來一種乾淨的氣味，像是種香皂的清香，他不禁稍稍遠離他一些，畢竟他身上盡是汗臭。「不能由一次的勝負來決定你未來的輸贏。」

他的聲線沙啞偏低，說話的語調平緩，像是天生帶著安撫人心的魔力，易讓人放下戒心。  
   
他轉過頭時看到對方正在打量自己，那琥珀般色澤的雙眼還帶著笑意。  
   
「我叫康納。」他剛好正對著陽光，笑起來時眼睛也會跟著瞇起，像是在閃閃發亮。「而且你剛才喝的水是我要給馬修的。」

他的話語剛落，就感覺到後腦一個重擊，在倒下的瞬間他看到對方變為錯愕的面容以及因為彈力而在他面前落下的籃球。

 

在睜開眼，他感到整個腦袋就快炸開般的疼痛不堪，就像是真的被籃球砸到一樣脹痛眩暈，口中盡是某種酸氣的味道，他再次感到作嘔不適，但現在他胃裡已空的吐不出任何的東西，他只能感到陣陣的噁心。

他轉過身注意到旁邊的桌上已擺著醒酒藥物及水杯，他不假思索的拿起就著水灌了一大口，緩解口內的酸澀及胃裡的翻湧。

稍微環視了一下週圍的環境，過於舊式的擺設及上下舖的設置，他猜想這應該是學校內的第一宿舍。

柯爾其實已經沒有印象昨晚到底發生了甚麼事，他只知道他與諾絲學姊聊到一半，後面就沒有記憶了，他也不確定自己到底後面說了些什麼，之後誰帶他回來的他也完全沒有念想，他的腦袋現在就像是個沒有用的大石頭，還喀的他生疼。

直到他看倒掛在門口架子上那眼熟的大衣他才知道大概是誰把酒醉的自己拖回這邊。

頭又開始漸漸犯痛了起來，他的酒品跟他爸一樣差，用手耙亂了燦亮的金髮，他完全沒有記憶自己後面到底講了甚麼胡話，他不禁有點緊張。

但他的緊張沒有持續多久，馬庫斯就推門進入。

「柯爾，你還好吧?」他大步的走到床邊，抱著胸站在他面前，眼神上下審視著他現在的狼狽樣子，眼神中少有的透露出審視及擔心，「你是跟康納吵架了嗎，怎麼喝成這樣。」

「吵架？誰跟那傢伙吵架了。」他偏過頭，沒有直視那帶著探尋意味的異色瞳，他翻過身想下床卻被暈眩感給阻止，這讓他有點狼狽的扶著一旁的床桿發愁。

「不過你晚上可是一直叫他的名字呢。」他眼角看到馬庫斯挑眉帶著揶揄。

「我才沒...」柯爾說出的話頓了頓，要說出的話語卡在喉頭，然後他聳下了肩，似乎倒也覺得在辯解下去也沒什麼意義。「是，我跟他吵架了。」

他們就在這樣尷尬的沉默中相望，然後由柯爾稍稍嘆了口氣作為這壓抑氣氛的結尾。

「我知道你護著這個直屬學弟，但我跟他好歹是朋友，我們沒吵過架，你一臉都是我的錯的表情是怎樣。」他似乎無法被這雙帶著某種威壓的眼神直視，那有種被他老爸審視的感覺，從以前柯爾就不喜歡正視馬庫斯的雙眼。

「我沒有偏袒誰，你們都是我的學弟。」馬庫斯坐到了柯爾的身邊，他用著安慰的語氣及適當的力度輕輕拍了拍有些微駝背的高大青年，他小小的嘆了口氣，「早點講開也好，別總是悶著。」  
「...」  
「你不總是由著他嗎?而他也慣著你。」有著漂亮深色膚色的男人用著兩顆不同顏色的眼睛朝他笑笑，「你們每次都得有人讓步才是。」  
   
「而看來你還是沒辦法真的討厭他。」  
   
 

觸摸到手上的溫度極熱，漢克本來以為那是因為興奮而產生的體熱，但現在看來不是，那面色酡紅的青年甚至開始些微發抖的情形。

「康納。」他搖了搖康納的肩膀，而那披著自己警用外套的青年直接睡死在他的副駕駛座上，對於他的喊叫沒有任何反應，但卻有發出了些微的鼻音抗議，然後緊緊捉著他的衣服窩到了一邊。  
「康納你還好嗎。」老警探用著鮮少出現的耐心的再次呼喚，口氣中帶著些許擔憂。  
「嗯....」這次康納給予面子睜開了眼，他用著有過高體溫的臉頰蹭了蹭漢克支在他肩膀上的手背，還用著鼻子拱了拱，這讓老安德森覺得這根本是討摸的小狗，然後他聽到他有些含糊地說著:「還是有點冷。」  
   
「你在發燒。」漢克皺起了眉，他開始後悔剛剛的衝動以及縱容他的任性。「你公寓裡沒有其他人嗎?」  
   
「沒有。」康納只覺得全身痠痛的不行，他想起自己家裡的一團混亂就頭痛，心裏根本不想去面對，帶著些微逃避的心態他也不想跟漢克回去，這時候面對柯爾對他來說太難，對方或許還沒調適好。  
漢克似乎也想到了同樣的問題，他剛才已經試著打給柯爾，但對方沒有接電話。  
「我帶你回我家好了，不過我先看看柯爾有沒有再家。」  
漢克看到康納又閉上了眼睛，似乎疲憊的睡了過去，難得看到他整齊的棕髮散亂，雙頰艷紅，平常抿緊的嘴唇正張著小小的喘氣，甚至身體正微微發抖，老警探忍不住伸手將他散亂的髮絲整齊的收攏在耳後，然後在他耳畔落下一吻。  
   
他在回到家之前先去了趟藥局，在裡頭購買了些退燒藥及散熱貼之類的物品，又買了些營養食品。

 

太久沒有照顧生病的人讓老警探有點手足無措，以前柯爾就不太常生病，他似乎跟生病發燒無緣，大多都健健康康的長大，身體上也沒有甚麼需要他操心的，所以一趟下來不知道要買什麼東西才好的漢克就提著有些鼓鼓囊囊的塑膠袋走回停車的位置。

 

漢克看到康納站在車門邊，身上裹著他的警用外套，面色顯的疲憊且雙頰病態的發紅，他用雙手將自己抱地緊緊的，但仍然看的出他在底特律夜晚的寒風中微微發抖。  
「操，臭小鬼你跑出來幹麻，不是叫你在車上等嗎。」漢克幾乎是三部併兩步的往前大步走去，將手上剛買的深藍色圍巾裹到了他露出些微的頸脖處，然後打開車門將他塞進去，也不待他做出任何解釋。

 

「我…，沒看到你。」康納看著一旁的老警探，本來抱著自己身體的手互相握著摩搓，手指與手指間絞在一起，顯得蒼白，他聲音沙啞，納納的說道。「對不起。」

 

對於鮮少露出如此脆弱一面的康納讓漢克愣了愣，因為他都太過獨立且有主見，他才想起眼前著個漂亮的青年跟他兒子差不多大，他小小的嘆了口氣，然後撐起身子，湊到了渾身發燙的青年面前，在他唇上小心的留了個吻。

 

康納的反應很快，在他的戀人湊上眼前時，他閉上眼順著漢克舌尖的探尋而張開緊抿著的雙唇，乖巧的迎接男人的入侵。

 

青年的口腔與之前不一樣，薄軟的唇甚至透露出平常沒有的艷紅血色，散發著病態的灼熱感，甚至感覺會將他的舌頭燙傷，他們的舌頭攪在一起，在狹小的車內發出了細小的水聲。

 

他的原意其實只是給予康納一個安撫的親吻，但沒想到自己一吻上他就無法收拾。

 

他們倆就像是一直都無法滿足口中的乾涸，互相汲取及啃咬，然後在一個輾轉處結束，分開時帶著戀戀不捨的銀線，康納的唇更加的豔紅。

像是隨時會滴出血來。

「抱歉，康納。」漢克用著指腹擦過青年沾著水光的嘴角，然後從袋中再拿出了一頂黑色的毛帽戴到了青年的頭上，將他整齊的頭髮壓亂，以至於他現在戴著圍巾及毛帽，露出的眼睛還掛著副粗框眼鏡。

 

他這樣看起來呆極了，漢克忍不住勾起了嘴角，他本來想要吻他略紅的眼角，但眼鏡檔再那，所以他只好學著康納吻了吻他的嘴角，動作充滿了愛憐，這連他自己都沒發現。  
「我們回家吧。」

 

漢克沒有想過自己回家時還要如此的偷偷摸摸，他先是窺探了一下裏頭燈光全暗的屋子，然後從一旁的窗戶邊看到裡頭的動靜，家裡沒有人，柯爾並沒有回家。

如果從旁人看來這老傢伙就像是個小偷般。

對於柯爾沒有接電話這件事漢克並不是太過生氣及在意，不過還是會有些擔心這孩子跑去哪鬼混，應該不會是一時想不開之類的吧，老警探開始胡思亂想。

 

「漢克。」  
「操，我不是叫你在車上等嗎?」漢克被康納嚇了一跳，腦內那些不切實際的胡思亂想被他拋到腦後，他轉身後伸手整了整他的圍巾，將他病態的面容遮擋，不讓底特律夜晚的冷風直吹，然後盡量無視那無辜的眼神。

「算了，柯爾應該不在家。」  
漢克進門時順手點起了燈，而聽到聲響的聖伯納犬搖晃著尾巴湊上前。  
「相撲。」跟在後頭的康納先摸了摸相撲蹭來的狗頭，然後被聖伯納犬巨大的身軀撞了一下，差點被牠給撞倒，一旁的漢克眼疾手快的將他拉到了懷中。  
「嘿，相撲，到底是我是你主人還是他阿。」漢克的語氣中帶著無奈讓一旁的青年忍不住笑了笑，而他也幾乎賴在了男人的懷中。

 

漢克幾乎是半推半抱的將康納帶到了浴室裡，然後從衣櫃中挑出一件比較沒那麼大件的衣物及一條乾淨的毛巾，再從袋子裡拿出剛買的免洗底褲，將這些東西全塞入康納的手中。

 

「先去洗個澡吃個藥再去睡覺。」  
「...好。」

 

這時康納才感覺到後頭的黏膩感及從腳底湧上的疲憊，他抱緊懷中充滿著漢克味道的事物，靠在浴室的磁磚牆上，那冰涼的觸感從背部蔓延到胸口，他渾身燒燙但他卻感覺如墜冰窖，他深深感到某種過於幸福的罪惡感。

 

他並不覺得自己背叛了誰，也不覺得自己對不起誰，他只不過是追求自己想要的，但他現在心情卻複雜了起來。

他並不想失去柯爾這個好友，而自己現在正在做著傷害他的事情嗎。  
愛一個人會對另一個人造成傷害嗎?

 

他不明白。

 

漢克聽到浴室裡的水聲已經靜止了一段時間了，他已經將簡單的食物準備好，有些猶豫的看了一眼緊閉的浴室門口，然後起身走到了門口，略維遲疑了一陣後敲了敲門。  
「康納，你還好嗎?」  
裏頭沒有太多的聲音，頂多聽到了那些微的滴水聲，他再次敲了敲門，然後喊了聲他的名字沒有回應後，他就開門進入──康納並沒有鎖門。

 

「Fuck!康納你搞甚麼阿?」浴室內蒸騰的熱水霧氣瀰漫，他幾乎快看不到眼前的路，還得用手徒勞的揮了揮，將那礙事的氣體略為揮開。

 

浴室並不大，他很快就走到了浴缸旁，漢克看到康納幾乎整個身體都泡在了水中，那瀰漫的霧氣就知道那熱水有多熱，他顯露在外頭的白皙肩頭以及臉龐被蒸的更加通紅，青年的身軀在水下朦朧的透著粉色，他聽到動靜而抬頭看向老警探，琥珀色的眼睛似乎漫著水光，眨了眨而落下的不知是水蒸氣還是淚水。

「漢克...。」  
「你最好給我解釋一下你在搞甚麼....」  
漢克罵人的話還沒說完就被水裡的青年一把抱住，他上半身傾向浴缸，勘勘用手扶住才沒讓自己跌入這幾乎燙手的水池中，但不免的那些熱水還是潑了他整臉，一時間睜不開眼。

 

康納抱著老警探的頸脖，把頭整個埋在了他的頸窩處，嗅聞著那令他安心的味道，一直處於緊繃的身軀才稍稍放鬆了些。

「康納，你他媽解釋一下。」

「漢克，我不明白...。」他的聲音悶悶的，在這小小的浴室間還有著回音，傳到漢克耳裡又變成了另一種迴響，他甚至能感受到青年的唇瓣在他頸邊輕顫。

感覺到康納對他露出的脆弱，他忽然不知道該怎麼回應他，老警探的手在空中顫了顫，然後輕輕撫上了康納濕漉漉的髮絲，然後吻了吻那帶著豔紅色澤的耳廓，動作輕柔帶著愛憐。

「你不明白的事情多著呢，康納。」

他一把把賴在自己身上的康納拉開，然後捧著他幾乎燒紅的臉，在他眉間在輕輕吻了吻，看著他幾乎通紅的臉龐撇了撇嘴。

 

「與其現在糾結這個，你先把病養好吧。」說著，他用手將濕透的瀏海往上扒到腦後，清澈的藍色眼睛在這霧濛濛的空間顯得徹亮奪目，老警探蹲著身子撐著頭，看著眼前泡在浴缸裡的青年，「要出來了嗎?美人魚?」

「漢克....。」康納湊上前，將鼻尖與男人的鼻尖互相抵著，青年的鼻尖通紅，從觸碰的地方傳來較低的溫度，他稍稍用鼻尖蹭了蹭，連說出口的聲音都變的沙啞。「我想吻你，我想要你，我真的...很喜歡你....。」

 

他深深吸了一口氣。

 

「我這樣是錯的嗎？」

 

他溫度過高的雙手撫在老警探的耳側，用指腹將落於額前的碎髮往後梳去，並細細的撫著他臉上歲月的刻痕，年輕沙啞的聲音帶出了些哽咽，薄紅的雙脣顫抖著，漢克看到他纖長的睫毛在眨了幾下後落下了幾顆晶瑩的透明珠子。

像珍珠一樣，他忍不住輕輕舔去。

「....沒有甚麼對錯，這不是你自己說過的嗎?」

 

漢克一把撈起還浸在水裡的青年，也不管他會將自己弄濕，直接拿出原本塞給他的大毛巾把他整個擦遍，將他套好了衣服後帶到了客廳。

 

在這期間康納甚麼話都沒說，就靜靜的任由老警探動作。

漢克將兩人都整理好後，康納慢吞吞地吃完了漢克為他準備的晚餐──其實就是簡單的飯食。

吃完藥後康納幾乎感到昏昏欲睡，暖氣蔓延在這靜謐的空氣之中，帶著靜靜的祥和，他靠在漢克的肩上，纖長的睫毛微微顫著，在臉上印了小小的陰影。

 

「康納，你倒是真的跟我說說，為甚麼會選上我。」漢克似乎覺得這時候的康納比較容易套出話，他一隻手搭著康納的肩膀，將頭靠在他的頭上，在他難得散亂的髮絲上用臉頰蹭了蹭，然後嗅聞著縈繞在鼻尖的氣味。

「....我不想說。」不知道是不是錯覺，漢克覺得他的臉更加紅了，不是病態的紅，青年將嘴抿起，似乎還有些出力的咬著下唇。

「你說的話我給你獎勵?」他用著像是誘拐的方式及口氣說道，然後稍稍吻了吻他已經被他好好吹乾的髮絲。  
「...眼睛...我喜歡你的眼睛...。」  
「這不是答案吧。」他輕輕的用手指稍稍勾了勾他右耳上的耳環，然後輕刮著一旁的耳廓。  
「...」

見他沒有反應，漢克低頭看了一下，發現康納已經閉上眼睡去，他聽到他發出了像是貓般的呼嚕聲，剛才服用的感冒藥物似乎發揮了作用，發燙的身體已經不再燥熱，甚至有些微出汗的情形，漢克笑了笑，再次吻了吻他的髮梢。

 

老警探將青年整個抱起，帶到了臥室安放。  
然後在他的眼瞼處落下一吻。  
「晚安，康納。」

 

 

當柯爾回到家時看到漢克坐在客廳裡喝著咖啡時心裡是百感交集的，他原以為漢克今天早上應該就出門去警局了，還沒有做到可以跟他面對面談話的心理準備，他覺得自己手心裡甚至誇張地冒出了汗水。

 

而老警探對於自己的兒子夜歸未回甚至連電話都不接的情形倒是隻字未提，再柯爾站在玄關時他也只是挑眉看了看，然後放下手中正在觀看的電子光屏。  
「杵在那幹嘛，柯爾，過來。」  
柯爾抿起了嘴，他將包包丟在一旁，然後走到了漢克身旁的沙發用力的將自己丟入。  
漢克感覺到自己的兒子的情緒，以他之前的爆脾氣早就把他抓來打一頓，但他罕見的沒有說什麼，反而稍稍嘆了口氣。

 

「聽康納說，你都知道了?」他偏過頭看向那與自己有著相似面孔的兒子，他甚至有著跟自己一樣的藍眼睛。  
「....」而那雙藍眼睛沒看向他，他寧願看向一旁的狗盆一言不發。  
「你喜歡康納?」

「...他是我朋友。」柯爾終於將視線移到了他父親身上，那與他相同的藍眼睛中並沒有什麼太大的情緒，只是像是不爽般的撇了撇嘴。「而你他媽的是我爸。」

 

「你要我怎麼接受我爸跟我好友搞起來的這種事情。」他幾乎將那眉毛擰成一團，音量也大了些──他從來就不敢對漢克這麼大聲說話，這次可是第一次。

 

漢克深深地看了柯爾一眼，然後再次嘆了口氣，這幾天是他嘆氣次數最多的幾次了，他將身體埋入沙發，聳下了有些僵硬的肩膀。

 

「而你覺得我們瞞著你比較好嗎?」他的聲音中透著些疲憊。「柯爾，我想這你也知道康納是需要鼓起多大的勇氣告訴你這件事情，他也不想瞞著你。」

「...」柯爾把視線轉了回去，有些心不在焉的摸了摸聖伯納犬湊來的頭，有些悶悶的說道。「反正你們現在也只是告知罷了，我也沒能拒絕的權利，不是嗎?」

 

「柯爾...。」漢克看著柯爾的側臉，然後伸手揉了揉他的金髮，「謝了。」

「....沒有必要道謝，我累了。」柯爾拉開了老安德森在他頭上肆虐的手，然後起身走到了浴室，他站在浴室門口杵了一陣，然後細如蚊蚋的聲音才傳入漢克的耳中。「...我就勉強不干預你們的事情了，反正不要讓我看到什麼不該看的就好了。」

說完就鑽入了浴室中，沒多久裡頭就傳出了水聲。

 

 

漢克回過頭，他用手抹上了自己的額頭，才發現自己也冒了些許細密的汗水，身體也有些緊繃，他也因為告知兒子這件事情在緊張，他後知後覺的發現，這讓他有些不自然的拿起桌上著咖啡小小的啜了一口。

一個猝不及防，後頭突然纏上了兩隻溫暖的雙手，將他頸項抱個滿懷，他聞到了青年身上帶著的某種氣味，那種像是乾淨的肥皂氣息，康納將頭埋入了漢克的頸窩中，用鼻尖蹭了蹭。

「康納...你醒拉。」漢克反手摸了摸那依舊有些雜亂的棕色髮絲，口氣中帶著某種真拿你沒輒的語氣，「別在這撒嬌，被柯爾看到就不好了。」

「我聽到他回來了，你們談的話我也聽到了。」他的聲音悶悶地在他耳邊嗡響，弄得老警探有些搔癢感。  
他忍不住拉開了靠在自己頸子邊的青年，然後輕輕吻了吻他的唇，對方乖順的回應著，甚至他還伸出了舌頭輕舔著男人嘴角殘留的咖啡漬。

 

這樣的點火一下就燎原，漢克忍不住將他整個從沙發背拖到了自己身上，他感覺到對方的體溫溫熱，他才想起來這傢伙昨天還在發燒。  
「等...康納，你感冒...。」他勉強拉開康納吻著他的唇，然後他看到青年被吻的豔紅的雙唇微啟，舌尖輕舔著上唇，一臉明顯欲求不滿的樣子，他安撫般的輕擦了擦康納的嘴角，將他們兩的唾液從上頭擦淨。「好了，你得把感冒養好。」

 

「漢克...。」

 

然而老警探根本無法拒絕他年輕的戀人，康納又露出了像是小狗般的眼神，然後用著鼻尖蹭了蹭他的，青年幾乎是趴在漢克身上，難得溫熱的手已經輕撫在他半勃的事物上。

 

他暗恨自己的下面為何如此背叛他的想法。

 

康納的手勁並不用力也不輕，充滿著挑逗及暗示，他又湊上前輕吻著老警探的雙唇，而他們互相將對方的唇瓣吻的嘖嘖做響，離開時還溫存般的親吻對方的嘴角。

「康納...，柯爾還在。」漢克看著康那滑到了沙發底下，跪在他雙腿間，隔著薄薄的布料輕舔著那已經被他喚醒的性器，老警探做著最後的掙扎。

 

「我知道，他不會發現的。」

 

不知道他哪來的自信可以如此篤定，他無法想像自己兒子撞見他老爸跟他好友在客廳口交的畫面，但他也無法阻止眼前這個已經含住他的陰莖的戀人，他只能逃避似的用手掩住眼睛將身體整個靠向沙發。

 

康納在這幾次的性愛中已經了解到了漢克敏感且喜歡被口的位置，他先用唾液溽濕了手中那巨大的傘頭，然後像是舔著糖果般的由上往下舔到下面的囊袋，甚至把飽滿的球體含到口中用著靈活的舌頭逗弄著。

康納聽到上頭的警探從喉嚨發出了某種低哼，這促使他更加賣力地將整個性器整個含到口中，但因為過於粗長，所以他沒辦法整個吃入，現在連含入一半都有些勉強，而他也正試著用其他方式更加吞入。

 

漢克被他含的有些興奮起來，他像是鼓勵又像是安撫般的輕撫著康納的髮絲，然後輕觸著他的耳邊，那裏已經露出了色情的艷紅色，他有些忍不住的輕按著他的後腦，想試著讓他吞的更深。

 

「哼恩...」康納的鼻尖幾乎埋在男人的恥毛裡，他聞道那充斥著男人的味道，毛髮甚至搔的他鼻子發癢，雖然難受但卻感到莫名興奮起來，他瞇起眼睛，用著空著的手開始輕撸著自己也勃起的性器。

 

「爸。」

 

從後頭傳出的聲音讓漢克嚇了一大跳，他幾乎是一震，手上的力道沒有控制住，幾乎是用力的將康納的頭壓向了自己。  
他聽到青年發出了壓抑著嗓子咳嗽的聲音。

 

「怎麼了柯爾。」他趕緊鬆手，然後平復了一下情緒，他側過身裝沒事的看向濕著頭髮的柯爾。  
「康納他....他有來找你嗎？」他金色的頭髮黏在額前，還持續在滴水，藍色的眼睛卻沒看向他。  
「呃...」漢克眼角瞟向脹得滿臉通紅的康納，他還押著嗓子在咳嗽，但感謝上天，電視的聲音把他的聲音幾乎都蓋掉了。「我後來送他回去了。」  
「...他...算了沒事，我要去睡覺了，我今天沒課，不要吵我。」柯爾將頭髮胡亂擦了擦就光著膀子走到了走廊底的房間，關上門時甚至還帶上了鎖。

 

「噢...康納，抱歉。」漢克拉起了終於可以放聲咳嗽的康納，他的臉幾乎憋成了豬肝色，雖然漢克覺得他自己自找的。「還好嗎?」

咳了一陣似乎感覺比較好了些，康納朝老警探笑了笑，然後他爬上了沙發，雙腿張開，跪在了漢克面前。  
「不礙事。」他出口的聲音沙啞，剛才的深喉嚨似乎的確造成了某種不適。  
康納一手撐在沙發邊，一手用著不知哪來的液體擴張著自己的後穴，還適時的用著自己的臀辦輕蹭著漢克仍直挺的性器，那明顯的誘惑讓漢克根本招架不住。

 

警探看著自己過大的襯衫掛在年輕戀人身上，然後被他硬挺的性器撐起了一個小帳棚，上頭露出的汁液甚至在那弄出了一小片水漬，漢克忍不住拉起了那礙眼的衣服塞到了康納嘴哩。

「嗚嗯...。」康納順從的叼住了老警探拉來的衣服，然後看著漢克輕舔著自己的陰莖並細細的含入舔弄，他感覺到如同電流般的快感從尾椎傳來，四肢幾乎發軟無力，連後頭擴張的手都顯得有些沒有力氣。  
「別停下，康納。」  
漢克的聲音低啞且性感，康納似乎因為這樣回過神，將第三根手指塞入自己已經濕的一蹋糊塗的後穴，努力且有些吃力的擴張著。

 

漢克吐出了被他舔的巍巍挺立的性器，轉而往上舔著那有著不明顯腹肌的腹部，在肚臍處打轉，滿意的聽到康納發出黏膩的呻吟。  
他伸手就著康納手指還在他體內的時候也伸入了一隻手指在裡頭與康納的手指纏繞，然後細細的按壓著他熟悉的弱點。

 

「嗯...嗯哼....!」

 

康納的聲音變得急促，但因為咬著衣物的關係他沒有喊叫出聲，但漢克知道他找對地方了，他舔著康納的乳尖，並含入口中啃咬吸吮，將那兩顆茱萸咬像是出血般艷紅。

漢克抓住了康納還在擴張的手一同拔出，然後換上了自己炙熱的性器，緩慢的頂入。  
「阿...阿嗯...」  
康納感覺到自己快被撕裂，雖不至於疼痛，但那種被擴張到極限的感覺讓他每次都要忍住尖叫，他像是忍耐著什麼似的仰起頸脖，口中的布料也無法含住而任他落下。

漢克的雙手扣著康納的腰部往下壓，那裡頭熾熱緊緻的像是要把他整個吸入般，他發出了低哼，然後安撫的吻了吻垂下頭的康納。  
他知道康納喜歡接吻，這可以讓他放鬆。

 

在唇舌交纏的空檔，他粗長的性器已經完全沒入了康納的後穴中，而青年身上已經冒出了細密的汗水，在燈光下閃閃發亮。

 

「康納。」

 

在稍稍緩了緩後他開始挺動腰部，那像是隱沒在後頭的兇器開始挺動時康納幾乎無法抑制自己的聲音叫出了聲，被老警探一個吻給吞入。

「小聲點，你要把柯爾吵醒嗎?」  
從尾椎傳來的快感讓康納無法思考，雖然他聽到了漢克的警告但無法抑制自己的聲音，他只能被動的吻著他的戀人讓自己不再發出過大的聲音，而身下的抽插並沒有停止。

 

漢克並沒有像之前那樣大開大合的操弄，而是用著那龜頭慢慢的頂弄著康納敏感的前列腺，在那裏旋轉摩擦，那像是隔靴搔癢的方式讓康納幾乎要尖叫崩潰，他幾乎哭花了臉，細小的呻吟伴隨著哽咽，樣子可憐極了。

 

「你喜歡我怎麼操你，康納。」  
老警探輕輕吻了吻康納的眼角，他有些憐惜的看著將自己嘴唇咬得通紅的青年，然後拉下他的身子吻上，他們吸吮著對方的嘴唇，然後舌與舌交纏，發出了淫糜的水聲。

「Daddy你想要怎麼操我都行。」他的聲音甜膩，在他們接吻期間說出，然後那些語言像是被漢克吃掉似的他們再次互相啃咬對方。

漢克無法理解自己居然對於康納這樣稱呼自己可以他如此興奮，從他們第一次發生關係那時就是這樣，他彷彿覺得自己的理智斷線，但又因為他兒子在的關係在心中又拉了煞車。

 

「你吸的我真緊。」他將康納抱起，把自己的東西從那緊緊吸附著的肉穴中拔出時似乎還有些阻力，他不輕不重的拍了拍那雪白的臀部。

他將康納背對自己，讓他跪在沙發上，他有些不穩的抱著沙發背喘息。

漢克看著那白皙的臀部上很快就留下了自己剛才打的手印，那色情的像是昭示什麼一樣，他伸手抓起了康納的一條腿，讓那還沒辦法緊閉的穴口整個呈現在自己面前，用著還硬挺的性器直接貫穿。

「阿!!....阿嗯....漢...漢克。」康納差點驚叫出聲，他用著不小的意志力將那聲驚叫吞入口中，甚至轉而咬住衣服的領子讓自己不再出聲。

 

漢克用力的挺弄著那已經柔軟且濕潤的肉穴，他的位置可以看到那柔軟的穴口在每次抽出時都會翻出些許軟肉，甚至在每次自己撞擊時那附近的臀肉都已經發紅發熱，他的抽插沒有停，甚至更加的用力及深入，那裡頭就像是變成了他的形狀。

「嗯?喜歡我這樣操你嗎?乖兒子?」  
他學著康納用著下流的話語刺激的雙方，漢克感覺到對方在自己說出這句話時幾乎是將他整個絞緊了，他看到康納仰起頸脖幾乎是整個撐在沙發上承受著他的撞擊，而他也用著不同角度頂弄著裡頭已經可以自由進出的肉穴。

「喜...喜歡...我..，.Daddy...我喜歡你這樣操我...。」  
他黏膩的呻吟幾乎充斥整個客廳，但大部分淹沒在那刻意開的電視聲響裡。  
漢克俯下身親吻著那叫的沙啞的唇，然後扣著康納的腰做著最後的用力衝刺，他再次感覺那緊密的後穴將他吸緊絞合，他知道康納高潮了，而他在最後一次的挺入後將自己灼熱的液體灌入了他的腸道中。

 

「還好沒用髒沙發。」  
漢克有點無語的看著康納用著自己衣服擦拭著前頭他自己射出的精液，然後就這樣赤著下身有些虛軟靠在他身上。  
「還能走嗎?」他輕輕的吻了吻他的耳畔，那裡還是呈現像是滴血般的艷紅色。  
「能，但可能需要你扶著我一下。」  
警探扶著康納去廁所時稍微注意了一下柯爾房間，裡頭沒有開燈，應該是沒有被吵醒，漢克安慰自己的想著。

 

 

「康納。」柯爾朝康納揮了揮手，他坐在教室的邊邊，並不靠前也不靠後的位置，他朝著剛進教室的康納揮了揮手，然後看到那青年朝他笑了笑而走到他面前。  
「謝了柯爾，這是你的。」他將手上的飲料分給了幫他佔位的好友，然後在他旁邊坐了下來。

康納在整理包包的時候眼角瞟到了柯爾盯著他的視線，他有些疑惑的看向他。  
「怎麼了?」  
那雙藍色的眼睛用著審視的目光朝康納上下看了遍，然後拉掉了他脖子上圍著的藍色圍巾，摺好塞到了旁邊的包裡。  
「....不要我在家的時候跟他搞在一起，這樣很煩。」

然後他看到康納幾乎燒紅了的臉，有些尷尬的撇過頭，「我...我很抱歉，柯爾。」  
「...算了，總之你們去別的地方親熱我眼不見為淨就是。」他伸手揉亂了康納整理的整齊的棕色頭髮，然後撇過了頭。

 

他還是沒辦法真的討厭他。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 秘蜜這篇系列正篇到這邊結束  
> 接下來是混亂邪惡的IF篇了(?)


End file.
